


2

by Locolate



Series: 未死心 [2]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	2

久了没见到孙策、甚至没听到他的消息，应该就不会再想起他来吧。  
实话说消失这么一段时间对于海盗来说并不奇怪：他们无拘无束，永远活在明天。孙策要是想中断一切和自己之间的交集，也可以理解。  
不过是一场风暴。那么多杂七杂八的小船队都能活，为什么孙策不能？  
可是之前“稍微给点江夏那群人颜色瞧瞧”这种口头交易孙策都有在履行，而这段时间江夏的海盗又蠢蠢欲动，周瑜在这个夜里还是想起他来了。  
周瑜从来不做会让自己后悔的事情：先评估整个情形，确定几个可能的选择，再推断相应的结果，从中选择最优解。他觉得和孙策前一段时间的交易还算愉快，并不后悔当时选了他合作——不过只有理智是这么说的。  
一共也不是多漫长的时间，算上见面的次数和时长的话，他和孙策之间更不算什么。  
但是这也确确实实是他家几近灭门后，最快乐最自在的时光。  
他能活下来也不因为别的，不过是当年把持着整个大陆生杀大权的董总统领一个玩笑。董卓哈哈大笑对一个部下说，杀不杀得完又有什么关系，留几个活口下来，我也不信这些废物能动得到我。  
没多久董卓就被如今的二袁取代了，上上下下的权力全部重新洗牌。周瑜借这个机会谋了一官半职，拒绝了踏踏实实三五年一次升官的文职，也拒绝了祖父同僚让他加入安安稳稳的禁军的邀请，到了天天都有海盗骚扰的海边来。虽然最开始起点还是比普通人高了一些，但是他能到现在的位置来，也是一点一点的军功换回来的。  
到了足够的高度再着手解决海上掠夺的问题，周瑜才发现背后的利益网有多庞大。动不了根源，治一下标也已经足够令人头疼——上面发下来的军费一层层刮下来，什么都不剩。只能铤而走险捞军费。军队不得经商是共识更是规定，可现在也暂时没监察队管这个问题，哪个地方长官不捞点油水？于是周瑜到处托关系找到晒盐师傅，开辟盐场；利用手上的军队收走了好多私矿，不仅可以卖钱还可以拿金属去生产装备；打海盗时也精打细算，不管是土枪土炮还是海盗从别的地方买来的东西全都收起来，甚至还直接招安海盗——舰队前锋每回赚军功最多的那艘船里的甘宁原来就是海盗。  
军政经一把抓能不累么？也是借着最近摸到了门道，情况渐渐稳定，又恰好有那么一个机会，才和孙策好上的。  
夜深时人想的就是多。周瑜又翻了个身。  
也要怪孙策。海盗出尔反尔言而无信的例子太多了。孙策给他一种开朗幽默又不失真诚的印象，床上热烈又认真，一切行为都仿佛都出于爱情——可谁知道冷血的海盗是不是始终都在清醒地表演？  
想得多也不能抵挡困意。周瑜快完全睡着前最后一个想法是要让人知道自己对一个海盗头子产生了一丝爱情的幻象，怕是会成为全国所有酒馆里最流行的笑话。

和周瑜一起过了这么多个晚上，不可能不清楚他的睡姿。  
孙策也没想太多，直接就坐在了床的一边，正俯身下去想吻一吻正在睡梦中而显得格外无害的周瑜，眼前就一道寒光闪过。  
他还没来得及想，神经的反应就比脑子发出指令还快——孙策抓住了周瑜的手腕，刀刃离孙策脖子很近，但是孙策依旧还是进来时带着笑的表情。他依旧很愉快。  
周瑜力气没有他大，孙策可以轻而易举推开，但是还是怕伤着面前半梦半醒的人，只是把刀子稳着。  
孙策绕过刀子，在周瑜耳边轻声说：“宝贝儿，是我。”然后一点点松开握着周瑜手腕的手。  
他也不确定会不会有用，不过是想这么说一句。要实在没有用，他还能把刀子抢过来扔了。  
结果让孙策很满意：本来似乎已经快醒过来的周瑜把短刀塞回了枕头底下，还似乎想睡过去——孙策看到他对自己的这份信任，很难不开心。周瑜又扯了扯被子，因为孙策压着没扯动，有点迷惑。再加上之前的一系列动作，终究还是慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
半夜的房间唯一的光源只有从飘窗洒进来的月光，落在无边的夜色中似乎泛着一点蓝，又冷又凉，像海。  
周瑜醒过来些，脑子开始想事儿——他刚刚摸出了刀，必然是有活人靠近睡梦中的自己。如果是梦的话应该不会这么……真实。  
他眼睛还没完全睁开，但是孙策觉得他半眯着眼睛时既有些装迷糊的可爱，还让人联想到危险。孙策不知道周瑜下一个决策时会不会也眯一眯眼睛，但他暂且可以先这么认为。  
海盗喜欢危险。美人持花哪有持刀来的有意思？  
周瑜借着月光又仔仔细细打量了孙策全身，和孙策眼神对上之后就没再移开。就像最普通的尚在学龄的少年一样比着谁先眨眼，怎么也不愿意移开目光。  
孙策得承认自己定力确实没周瑜好。他先笑了出来，又伸出手往枕头底下摸了摸，把刀拿了出来，说：“这么久没见，你就拿这个招呼我？”  
“是你不请自来。你也不和我说一声，你知不知道这段时间我——”周瑜又停了下来。没必要去把自己的感情摊开来给漂泊不定的海盗看；他或许就这么把你的心带走，贪婪的海盗绝对不会把到手的东西还回来。  
可孙策不放过他：“你怎么样了？”  
“……反正和你也没关系。”周瑜专挑他不爱听的说。  
孙策也不问下去，把刀扔到了地上。周瑜看着他动作，说：“……你看你来也不说一声，划到你的脸你要气疯了吧。”  
孙策拉开被子，往周瑜旁边一躺，动作自然，好像他本就睡在这儿一样。然后他又笑着说：“就你还能伤到我？能被你这水平的伤到，我也不用混了。”  
周瑜没往心里去，他对近身搏斗这种事情还是有自知之明的。他打了个呵欠，也重新躺下，又闭上眼睛。  
这个发展其实不太符合孙策设想。孙策不想他睡，又撩他说话：“你不把刀捡回来？在枕头下塞刀的人不是没放这玩意儿睡得浅？”  
“……你扔的，你帮我捡。”  
孙策一摸腰间，把挂在腰间的那把鎏金纹银小刀塞在枕头底下，说：“太远了，不捡，你以后勉为其难用这个吧。”  
周瑜忍不住笑，说：“你想送我礼物就直说。”  
“谁想送你礼物了？你这嘴一点都不甜。”  
周瑜“嗯？”了一声，问：“甜的标准？”  
“刚刚我建议你捡刀的时候，你就应该说有伯符在这儿，你不怕之类的话。”  
不得不说周瑜有些意外——孙策无疑是在暗示自己叫他这么亲密的称呼。于是周瑜还挺配合，话里带着笑意：“……有你在，我哪儿用得上枕下的刀。”  
孙策嘴角又勾起来。他侧过身，周瑜背对着他侧躺着。他搂住周瑜的腰，又凑近了些，在周瑜耳边说：“有我在，没有人能伤得了你。”他说得很认真，但是只等到一阵沉默，没等到周瑜回头看他。他握住周瑜腰的手又紧了紧，往自己这边推了推。  
周瑜说：“……我没你以前那些床伴那么好哄。”  
两个人已经贴在了一起。孙策低下头，轻轻咬周瑜肩窝，含含糊糊地说：“我知道。”他的手也不安分，沿着腰慢慢往下滑，把周瑜松垮的裤子除了下来后，继续说：“所以我这都是真心的，没哄你。”  
他下身又在周瑜臀上蹭了蹭，意思再明显不过，手上还揉了一把周瑜的小兄弟，说：“想我没有？”  
孙策这么一逗，周瑜自然不能再装睡。也不知道孙策是不是考虑到他现在还有困意，比往常见面都要温和一些。他下意识因为快感挺直了腰，又被孙策拉了回来，后背紧紧贴着孙策胸腹，还听见孙策说了声“别乱动”。周瑜呼吸本来比孙策快一些，但是他背后的人显然被自己蹭的情动，不一会儿两个人呼吸还有点同步的意思。  
“想你你也不会回来，想又有什么用？”周瑜这话语调拖得绵长。他平时多下命令，说话绝不掺杂这些黏腻，孙策就最喜欢他流露出他人见不到的一面。孙策知道他不可能像拥有一件物品一样拥有一个人，这种时候倒也能满足他莫名的占有欲。但是更多的情愫不像是这种粗暴的欲望带起来的——他不是没有想过真的就放弃一切他在这儿的关系，可想到万一有人还带着一点期待，希望自己回来呢？  
他很少去想这种情感，一到意识到时才反应过来自己是不是有些迟钝——更何况怀着期待等他回来的人，也是自己珍视的人。孙策明知道这样更要断了这段关系，也不是没有其他更有经验的水手和他说过。但是他转念一想，我凭什么又被所谓的自由信条锁住，我要去找谁去吻谁，什么也拦不住我。  
孙策一点没把这些情感往外倒。没那个必要。  
“那就是想的意思了？”他的手指一下下勾挠周瑜后穴穴口，“那我要看看你有没有说谎了。”  
孙策的手指一往那里按，立马就勾起了周瑜关于之前所有情事的回忆。他的身体对这个也很熟悉，慢慢放松下来，甚至还有点一张一合邀请什么探进来的意思。  
孙策咬咬周瑜泛红的耳朵，说：“你那张嘴说是想我了。”  
“那你还不快点——啊！”周瑜这话还没收尾就转成了小声的惊呼；孙策一点预警没有，两根手指往里捅，多日未有性事的后穴根本受不住，疼得要命。肉壁密密贴着手指，好像要孙策动弹不得。孙策记得那能让周瑜销魂的地方在哪儿，用硬硬的指甲盖按了按；周瑜又疼又抵不过快感，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，体温也升高了不少。人人都说周司令有时候完美得都不像是有血有肉的人类，而此时此刻他身上的温度倒仿佛要烫到孙策了。  
孙策手下动作一直没停，又多添了根手指。周瑜喘得厉害，要放平时孙策一定又要坏心眼地吻他，让他又要喘又不能喘，脸因为热更因为喘不过来变得更红，比脸上抹胭脂的姑娘更让孙策喜欢。但这个时候他看不到周瑜正脸，只是低下头，在脖颈肩头留下一个个吻痕——反正他那军服领子这么高，挡得严严实实，谁看得到？  
孙策对这个事情向来没什么耐心，但周瑜身体显然也还记着他的节奏，在他耐心快到临界点的时候，周瑜大概也脑袋发昏，含含糊糊叫了声伯符。  
孙策把手指抽出来，握着一直贴在周瑜股沟上的性器探入打开的后穴，才把前端插了进去，孙策的胯就贴在周瑜尾椎附近，再不能往前进一步。  
孙策还和他开玩笑：“宝贝儿，搁浅了。”  
他说着还在周瑜后穴浅处这儿戳一下那儿戳一下，又时不时磨一磨穴口，干不到深处。刚被开拓的后穴酥酥麻麻，想要被填满，这样根本受不了，周瑜断断续续说：“……那我、我是不是还要给你……”他才说了一半，孙策又抽了出来。周瑜马上翻过身来，躺在床上，顺从地张开腿，继续说：“……军事支援？”  
谁受得了这个？孙策腰一挺，周瑜后穴就把孙策那根东西吃下一半。孙策还没继续动作，周瑜腰就软了，双腿打着哆嗦找不到着力点，无力地晃了晃后又被孙策握住了膝盖窝。孙策借着力往前又挺了挺，压到了那敏感的地方，又挤进更深的地方。情欲把每个细微动作都放大数倍，周瑜只觉得好像埋在自己体内那玩意儿在一下下跳动，孙策没别的动作，都让他觉得自己已经在被一下下干着。后穴逐渐习惯里面的巨物，周瑜稍微仰了仰脖子，说：“……不搁浅了，船还走不走？”  
孙策低声笑着：“那你可得扶稳了，这浪还挺大。”  
周瑜刚要也回他一个笑，情欲就堵住了他的嘴，又化成勾人的几个音节。他的身体随着孙策抽送的动作顶得上上下下，又好像真的已经在大海上，急且快的浪不断地打来，他只能任由自己浮浮沉沉，牢牢抓住茫茫大海上唯一能碰的东西——他搂孙策脖子搂得更紧，却又越来越使不上力，一波又一波的快感让他逐渐攀上欲望巅峰。周瑜迷迷糊糊到了高潮，他想他大概把那些东西蹭在了孙策的小腹上。可那又有什么关系？这个时候的孙策只属于自己。孙策又插得更狠了些，还说了句什么，周瑜听不太清，也没必要听清，只需要去用别的什么回应——  
孙策压在他身上，和他接吻。两个人都喘得不行，一个吻弄得跟互相咬鼻子咬嘴唇一样。周瑜腾出手捧住孙策的脸，才刚亲上去，他就感觉后穴含着的那东西又动了动，然后就是一股液体流到了还发着麻的后穴里。  
周瑜笑了笑，身子跟着震了下，说了个没什么意义的句子：“你也出来了。”大概又是这震一震对刚射精的性器刺激太大，孙策从他身体里退了出来，躺到一边后又把周瑜拉进怀里。

有一段时间两个人都没说话，孙策时不时就看看周瑜。周瑜还是困，强撑着睁开眼睛，一下下眨着，闭上的时间比普通眨眼要长得多。  
他是因为自己所以不愿意睡。不是因为害怕也不是因为警惕，只不过是……  
于是孙策没头没尾说：“我是真的想你。”  
周瑜没接话。夜色喜欢沉默，可是孙策不喜欢。  
他又说：“你这儿什么都没有，空荡荡的，该不会都给当了还我钱吧？”  
周瑜慵懒地慢慢点头，笑着说：“是啊，你愧不愧疚？”  
孙策想了一会儿，说：“你想要点什么？你等我下次回来，你要什么我给你带什么。”  
……你过来我就很高兴了啊。周瑜没开口。  
外面风大，树叶沙啦啦的声音透过飘窗流了进来。可能刚刚也有，不过孙策在之前都没发现。他也很快就明白了——两个人的关系始终不过是止于床伴：一见上面就只是上床，不提过去不提如今更不提未来。一个海盗所作的承诺最大限度也只能到了长期床伴这个地步，更深入的关系？周瑜不会也不敢把感情放在自己身上。  
但是这都没关系。  
孙策一把摸到放在床头柜上的天鹅羽毛笔，说：“那我和你签个合同？就说……孙策每次出海，都要回来见见你。”只有他自己知道他说的有多认真。  
他知道周瑜不想回答自己。长时间没见到，明天一早又要驶向不知道何时返程的远方，不谈感情光做爱，也要做个够本吧。  
周瑜果然当他开玩笑，眼皮都没抬一下，说：“怎么签？”  
于是天鹅羽毛扫了扫周瑜暴露在月光下的乳首，那一点马上因为这点刺激充血挺起，另一边的乳尖居然也一阵发麻，渴望着触碰。刚刚清醒一些的脑子又陷入混沌，周瑜听见孙策含着笑的声音：“……你说我把我的名字签在哪儿呢？是刚刚那里，还是……”  
羽毛又在才受冷落的乳首上打着转儿，孙策补完了句子“……这儿？”  
周瑜大口喘着气，看着孙策空出来的手捏了捏胸前另外一点，后穴的精液流出来一些，粘在床单上弄得湿湿凉凉。孙策的声音在安静的夜里格外性感，他捏着那凸起说：“有障碍物，不好写。你知道船撞到冰山和礁石会多麻烦吧？”  
当然知道，他可救过好多渔民和商人——  
然后羽毛用胸口往下，在腰窝上一下下扫着。孙策绝对是故意的，他知道自己腰上最受不了这个。他开口时混杂刚刚高潮的余韵和现在的情欲：“……不要弄——”  
“这里也不行？”孙策假意露出些失望的表情，周瑜瞪了瞪他，没什么力气，倒像给他传情。  
孙策没注意他这么多心理活动，他拿着羽毛笔继续往下，又开始轻轻刮周瑜小兄弟的马眼。他得意地看着周瑜表情骤变。周瑜下意识就挣扎着要躲开，孙策倒是拿这笔拿得稳，周瑜这一动，反而让羽毛蹭到了他的大腿，惹得自己倒抽一口气，又听见孙策在一边笑了出来，还说：“你喜欢这儿？怎么不早说。”孙策又把他按了回去，拿着笔在他大腿内侧上划拉好几下，大概就是他的名字吧。周瑜以为这就没了，孙策又说：“……写不出来，是不是该蘸墨？”  
周瑜隐隐约约知道接下来要发生的时，禁不住脸又发起烫来。天鹅羽毛果然在后穴口蹭了好几回，又被塞进刚刚还容纳着性器的地方，有些硬的羽毛刮得他后穴发痒。孙策还把那笔拉出又插入，让那笔像性交一样抽插周瑜的后穴。这笔撩起欲望来，却又不能让他得到满足。周瑜攒出些力气来，拉住孙策的手臂，又提起口气，吞下呻吟，说：“……该换你进去了吧？”  
孙策对他的反应挺满意，说：“周司令都急着想要我了，我再不给他，你说是不是不太好？”他又转了转羽毛笔，周瑜感觉后穴里的东西给它带着走，流着流着好像消失了不少。  
孙策把它抽了出来，看了一眼后又在周瑜眼前晃了晃那笔，继续说：“……你看它没上到多少墨，倒全部被你弄湿了，是不是用不了了？”  
周瑜抬起小腿，脚背蹭了一蹭孙策小腹，往下一滑又到了孙策已经抬起头来的小兄弟，还轻轻踩了踩，笑着说：“那你用它？”  
孙策抓住他的脚踝，不让他继续乱动，和周瑜笑：“这可是你说的。”

 

周瑜醒过来，旁边谁都没有。孙策或许说了他只能留一个晚上，也可能没说，是他哪个城里线人报告上来的。但这都没什么关系，他想他能把这个界限把握得很好。有他没他，也差不多。  
想到这儿就忍不住会联想到孙策说过的那些话——可是海盗都是骗子，谈判桌上的话都不能尽信，又何况深陷情欲时的情话。  
周瑜从浴室出来穿上军服。穿得一丝不苟让他有莫名的安全感，好像他和孙策之间一塌糊涂的感情账就能全部不作数了一样。还有些本末倒置：他一开始和孙策上床，不就是为了能什么也不想，只让本能和欲望支配这点时间么，怎么现在反而要想的事情更多更烦人了。  
他打开最新的报告，看了两眼，叹口气，揉着太阳穴：最近渔民和商队受到的骚扰莫名其妙增多了，不应该啊。以对方的装备和对航线熟悉程度来看，应该不是没有什么组织可言的小股海盗；可是现在有点规模的海盗船队哪有对这些不怎么有钱的人下手的……他们甚至很谨慎，能不用火器就不用，根本没有留下一丝线索让他去循着武器来历查到源头。  
不知道孙策会不会……周瑜及时收住这个念头，又叹了口气。

这几个月孙策船队转斗千里，到手了不少好货，又不断地在临近的城市一部分一部分地出手，之后再迅速离开。海上生活虽然辛苦又单调，但是有明月高悬、日出晚霞，更有源源不断的金子，也不显得那么难过了。  
那天才得了一批哪里上贡的财宝，个个都喝着酒唱着歌，连瞭望的水手都下来了。老水手们一个个数着这个能卖多少钱，那个能卖多少钱，点到一颗夜明珠时，给年轻的水手讲故事，这个到底怎么价值连城。水手们一个个都想去碰，推推挤挤，船身好像都要歪了。孙策一下拿走了，说这个不卖，我要送人。大家也没太在意，又散开来，三三两两继续喝酒。  
孙策却突然一阵不安，拿过望远镜一看，真看见另外的海盗船队。他又往这群人看的方向扫了过去，看见的不过是最普通不过没有任何武装的商人。  
他抬头看了一眼星星，又想了想航行时间，想着居然已经不知不觉回到周司令的海域了啊——那这个事情，他还真要多管闲事一下。

孙策捡起那队海盗留下的弹片，皱了皱眉。  
被救下的商人显然已经吓傻了——海盗来劫，被另一队海盗救了，这这这有什么不一样？为首一人出来无可奈何地说：“不知道你们要多少答谢……”  
孙策打断他说：“最近一直有人打劫？”  
那人一愣，想来是没想到孙策问这种问题。但是强烈的求生欲还是让他迅速回答了：“是，本来周司令上任后好了很多，小股海盗都不来这儿打劫，大的船队也对我们这种小鱼小虾没兴趣，也不知道怎么回事——”  
孙策回头，跟自己的水手们打了个招呼，三两下回到自己船上，又说：“得赶紧回去了。”其他人没太懂他说回去说的是哪——海盗没有家。  
孙策假咳两声掩饰尴尬，才说了那个地名。  
他还给回去周瑜在的那城找了个理由：要是他还好，那回去肯定没问题；要是他出事了……权力更迭不平稳，谁上位都没空管自己，说不定还能趁这个机会捞点什么好处……  
算了，他自己都听不下去了。理由有是有，只有一个：他怕周瑜真的出事。

船还没完全靠岸，孙策已经从船上跳了下来。港口看船的阿叔愣了一愣，这人是有多急？  
孙策居然还往自己这个方向走来，说：“你们这儿是不是最近不太平？”  
阿叔点头：“那肯定啊，周司令怎么就被关起来了？哎那罪名，贴了一墙，贪污受贿，贩卖私盐，还官商勾结、私通海盗！前几天他都把罪认了，昨儿就游街了，新司令说让我们好好看看什么叫知人知面不知心……”他又摇了摇头，“其实吧，他来了之后，大家都过得挺好，谁知道……”  
他还在这儿。孙策安心下来，又笑着问：“游街怎么样？他有没有披头散发，脏兮兮的，特别丑？”  
那阿叔话说了一半停了下来，嘴都没来得及合上，呆呆地看着孙策，没想到他会问出这种问题。  
旁边和阿叔一块儿的年轻人听到了，脸都红了，大着胆子说：“头发是散开了，不过人还是可好看了。”  
孙策露出若有所思的表情，又对他说：“那我勉强考虑考虑救他吧。”  
年轻人用力地点了点头。  
孙策哈哈大笑，说：“你可别告诉别人。”  
阿叔还愣着，那年轻人压低声音，说一定不会。


End file.
